


When it Rains

by Dawnrider



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/pseuds/Dawnrider
Summary: Modern AU: Kagome gets caught in the rain leaving work.  Cursing her luck, she tries to wait it out.  Her luck takes a strange turn when she runs into her crush from college.  None other than Yash Inukai.  And he's very pleased to see her...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	When it Rains

**Author's Note:**

> My final, and spiciest, offering for Inuyasha White Day for Tumblr. There's more to this story, but I will post that at another time. This is the good stuff you were all looking for anyway after the "Hot Off" on Valentine's Day. Enjoy, Lovelies!

“Fan-freaking-tastic,” I grumbled, staring blankly at the street in front of me for a brief moment as more cars piled into traffic with no sign of the bus and a sudden torrential downpour dumping on my head. I like summer, don't get me wrong, but this was not my favorite part by a long shot. Unprepared for the sudden shower, I had no umbrella, not even a newspaper to fold over my head. “So much for a good hair day.” I looked around, hoping to find shelter somewhere. A nook in the office building behind me caught my eye and I rushed toward it, along with several other people off the street. I huddled with my bag tucked against me against the marble facade, still eying the downpour balefully.

When it appeared the storm was not tiring itself out any time soon, a few people pulled out umbrellas and went on their way, leaving me alone in my little alcove. “Do... do I know you from somewhere?” Alright, perhaps not alone. I looked around, not sure he was talking to me until I saw his face. “Kagome?” he asked incredulously. I couldn't help but give him a surprised look in return. Of all the people in the entire world to run into looking like a drowned rat, it had to be him? Yash Inukai.

I hadn't seen him since university, almost five years before. “Wow, Yash, how are you?” I asked him, trying to sound delighted instead of mortified. This man had ruined me for any man I met after him without ever having really given me the time of day and I was soaked to the bone. I might as well have taken a swim in my clothes.

He gave me one of his smirks that had always melted my insides before. “Aside from drowning on a street corner?” I couldn't help but smile a little wryly myself. I could feel water dripping down the back of my neck as my hair, now too short to weigh itself down, started curling. I hated when it did that on its own. His long dark hair was tied back in a longish tail, the same way he'd pretty much always worn it. Somehow it even looked better wet. So not fair... “What about you? I haven't seen you in years.” He gave me a quick glance over with those ridiculously deep gray-blue eyes of his. “You look great. Real world treating you right?” The compliment nearly undid my brain, but I managed a small smile.

“More or less. Big important job managing a publishing office,” I said with an eye roll.

“Oh yea? Which one?” 

I was startled by his interest. As I mentioned, Yash barely paid me much attention when we were all part of the same crowd in university. He was friends with the boyfriend (now husband) of one of my best friends. There were several others who tended to hang out with us as well and one of them was the woman no one cared much for but everyone seemed sure Yash would marry. “Uh... you've probably never heard of it. I mean, it's... well...” I stumbled over the best way to explain the company I worked for without outright saying. Most people didn't ask much past what I did, let alone for what company and what they did. “It's mostly literature for women,” I hedged, hoping he would take it at face value. No way I was about to tell Yash Inukai, wet dream walking, that I worked for a Romance publishing company. Not just any Romance novels either, the really trashy, dirty ones that more mainstream publishing companies didn't like to take on for the sake of their image, but sold faster than hotcakes. People want flavor, spice... things they can fantasize about without taking the risk themselves. Much how Yash had always seemed to me. Deliciously dangerous and out of reach.

“Man-hating stuff?” he teased, that smirk of his quirking his beautiful mouth again.

“Quite the opposite,” I blurted before I could stop myself. Oh, wonderful, now he was going to be curious if it was “back to a simpler time” anti-feminism literature. The woman's only place is in the home, that sort of thing... “Never mind that. What are you doing downtown? I thought I heard you were managing a dojo somewhere out west of the city.” He smiled faintly and tugged at the collar of his dress shirt.

“I was, years ago. I own my own place now.” He paused as he unbuttoned the top few buttons after loosening his tie. “I was here for an investor's meeting.”

I tried not to gape at him, not just for the newly revealed skin, but at the thought that in a few short years he'd opened his own dojo and seemed to be large enough to merit having investors. “Wow, grew fast, didn't you?” I said with obvious praise.

Yash grinned at me. “They're not my investors,” he said with a chuckle. “It was an investor's meeting for my father's company. My brother's running it now.” I nodded a little dumbly in response. I had known his parents were well off, but Yash had worked his way through school just like I had, so it was easy to forget that. “So what else are you doing with yourself? Got a husband and kids I bet,” he said with a strange smile. It was my turn to laugh at him and he didn't seem to think it was quite as funny as I did. “What? Is that unreasonable to expect?”

“I barely dated in school and I have even less time now than I did then.”

“You can make time,” he said, taking a step closer and leaning against the wall beside us. I'd seen him do much the same kind of thing many times, lounging like a large predator in a tree. He'd never directed it at me before and it had twice the effect it had in the past. “I mean, relationships are important too, not just work.”

I laughed nervously. Why had this suddenly turned into a weird intimate discussion about my lack of love-life? “Well it's a lot easier when you've already been dating someone a long time, right?” I paused, feeling the need to know and yet not wanting to know. “I bet you've got a few kids by now.” A strange expression passed over his face before I could identify it, the gray in his eyes becoming more pronounced for a brief moment.

“No.”

“Aren't... didn't you and...” I was confused. I had been almost positive that Yash and Kikyo were going to tie the knot pretty soon after school, which meant that they could have had three or four kids by now. Was... could one of them not have children? “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry.”

He let out a sigh. “Not your fault, I brought it up first. I asked Sango and Miroku not to say anything.” Had he asked them not to say anything to anyone, or to me in particular? I wondered why they hadn't said anything anyway. “Kikyo and I split right after we graduated.” Struggling to keep my jaw from dropping open, I bit my lower lip. Split? But they were like... perfect together. Well, at least that's the vibe they had always given off.

“I'm sorry,” I murmured.

“Don't be,” he replied. “I'm not.” When I looked at him, my thought that he was perhaps crazy apparent on my face, the corner of his mouth kicked up. I wasn't sure how, but somehow he felt bigger, closer, more real all of a sudden. Unsure of where the feeling came from, I nervously fiddled with my hair, sluicing a small amount of water down a curl. “Kagome...” I sucked in a breath at the sound of his voice and the feeling of his breath across my temple. He was definitely closer now. The warmth from his body so close took the chill out of me but caused a completely different kind of shiver. “You smell really good, you know that?” he whispered.

Blinking a little stupidly at his words, not sure I'd heard him right, I finally turned my head enough to look him in the eye. “Yash, I...” One long finger brushed my lips, silencing my question before I was even certain of what it was going to be. I honestly couldn't remember him ever touching me before, not once. The effect was electric to my nerves, tingles shooting all the way from my toes to my fingertips.

The tingles became something more when he buried both hands in my hair, tugging me forward until my lips met his. I had no choice in the matter, but quickly found I had no objections to his kiss. I melted against him without thinking about it, the move so natural I felt like I'd been doing it all my life. His hands slid through my hair, down my neck and the rest of the way down my back until I felt the pads of his fingers against my hips. His lips and tongue were not idle either, practically drugging me with the intensity of it. “Damn Kagome,” he breathed against me, his long fingers flexing faintly against the soaked fabric of my skirt. “I've been wanting to do that for almost ten years.”

“What?” I squeaked.

Yash chuckled lightly, nuzzling my cheek and seeming to breathe me in. “Ever since the day I first saw you, I've wanted to... Damn,” he hissed. I could feel the length of his body against me, the layers of wet clothing between us not hiding anything. His body's reaction to kissing me was apparent and I couldn't help the flush of heat it caused in my own.

“You... you barely looked at me,” I whispered.

“Maybe not that you saw.” He gathered himself up and let out a sigh. “Kikyo seemed right, but I always wondered about you. About how we'd fit together.” His words were followed by a slight press of his hips against mine. Despite this, I didn't think he meant fitting together physically. It was funny in a way, because that was exactly how I'd always felt about him, why I'd never had any luck with men. I was always wondering how it would have been with him. How it would feel to be loved by this man and him alone. Just his kiss told me it was even more than I'd dreamed of. No wonder no one else felt right. “But I thought I had a good thing, you know, that I shouldn't mess it up.”

“Mess it up...” I murmured, dazed, in reply. “You didn't though, did you?”

“No,” he almost snarled, his grip on my hips becoming tighter for a brief moment. “She... she realized she was in love with the thought of me, not the real me.” It was a cryptic answer at best, but I thought I understood the sentiment. I'd had a high school relationship like that. Hojo was cute and very nice. I had been sure things would be great between us. Then I found that all Hojo was, was nice. He was intelligent, but not funny or witty. There wasn't anything he was very interested in other than making his parents, and me, happy. He was sweet, but predictable in a way that drove me crazy. I'm sure he married some nice girl who wanted a nice man and a nice life with nice kids. Snore... “What about you Kagome,” he whispered against my ear, “where's the husband and the two point five kids?”

Since I'd already given him the “too busy working” excuse I couldn't think of anything else but the truth. But I couldn't tell him that. His lips were gently nibbling my throat now, scattering my thoughts. What wasn't I going to tell him? I would tell him anything he wanted to know if he kept doing that... “You...”

“Me what?” he murmured, lifting his head to taunt me with the closeness of his lips but not actually kissing me. “Did you think about me every time you tried to kiss someone else, Kagome?” His voice paired with the pattering rain seemed to have a hypnotic effect on my brain because I nodded slowly, still completely focused on his mouth. “Did you imagine what it would be like to be in my arms instead of his?” Again I nodded without realizing I was doing it. “Did you wonder what it would be like to be with me, have me inside you?” he breathed, almost too low for me to hear. My body felt his words like a physical caress on top of the fact that he was already touching me, his hips grinding into mine. My body reacted sharply, tightening in a spasm. That was almost a... No way. No way did Yash Inukai just about make me orgasm on a street corner with hardly more than his voice! “Good, because I've been imagining it since the day I first saw you.” He knew what he'd done to me. Embarrassment flooded me and I felt my cheeks heat.

“Yash...” Why couldn't I get anything out except his name? Why was my brain so completely addled by his proximity? I pushed weakly against his chest, trying to put some space between us so I could think. “There are people.” He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the few pedestrians hurrying by under umbrellas. Most of them probably didn't even notice us tucked into the corner of the building as they kept their heads down to power walk toward their destinations. Excuse thwarted.

“Come on,” he murmured, “you're already wet.” I almost choked at the forwardness of his statement until I realized he was about to pull me out into the rain after him. He meant my clothes were wet. Right, I knew that. He maneuvered us between people, barely dodging umbrellas seemingly aimed at his head. We made it into a parking garage, somehow twice as wet as we'd been even though I was sure I couldn't get any wetter. Dragging me through the garage until we came to a stop by a fairly new red coupe, Yash gently pushed me against the door. His lips and teeth were all over my neck, one hand buried in my hair while the other brushed a thumb against my hipbone. “Please tell me your place is closer,” he hissed against my skin. I nodded faintly, so distracted by his attention that I'm not sure I could have told him my name much less my address without taking a step back. I managed somehow and he pressed an almost desperate kiss against my mouth before letting me into the car.

I had never in my life felt, nor been the subject of, such intense want. Not that my dating experience was much to boast of. Still, the way I felt drawn to Yash and the almost frantic need of me he displayed seemed like something out of one of the romance novels my company published. Real men weren't like the ones in romance novels. I know, surprising, isn't it? They weren't tragic heroes with hidden soft spots just waiting for the right woman to open them up to love and passion. They weren't consummate rogues with a heart of gold, changed into monogamous men by a strong-willed woman. In my experience, men are generally overgrown self-centered children with a penchant for beer and sex, hoping to find a woman who doesn't demand too much of them, who takes care of the cooking and the picking up.

I already knew that Yash was hardworking, dedicated, determined and intelligent. He wanted more from life than to be handed a job on a platter by his father. Even though, from what Miroku had said, his mother and father supported him in his endeavor, Yash had never taken money from his parents. He made his life what he wanted it and didn't seem to need anyone else.

We were at my building before I even realized it and I stared up at my small balcony from the car window. Yash came around the car and helped me out, barely giving me time to think about what I was doing. It wasn't that I didn't want him to come upstairs, nor was it that I didn't trust him.  _ What if it's not as good as we both hope? What if I'm not as good as her? _ Doubt filled me and Yash must have noticed my hesitation. He paused at the front door, simply holding my hands in his and gently tracing circles on the backs of my knuckles. “We can just get dried off and talk if you want,” he said in a soft voice. His suggestion startled me, mostly because it didn't seem real. 

He was alright if we only sat and talked? Who was this man? The Yash I knew was always a good listener from what I could tell, mostly because he didn't talk much. The Yash I knew was more of an “actions speak louder than words” kind of man. This man wanted to throw me down on a bed, or even the front stoop of my apartment if necessary, and have his way with me. He would set that aside and just talk if that was what I wanted. “Come on,” I whispered, sliding my key into the front door and letting us in out of the rain. We trekked up the two flights of stairs to my third floor apartment. As I unlocked the door, I tried to remember if I'd left a mess that morning or anything embarrassing out on the couch. Luckily I was kind of a neat freak, so there was only a coffee mug on the kitchen table and an unfolded blanket on the couch. “I'll grab some towels,” I told him in a shy whisper, sliding out of my pumps and darting into the bathroom as I tried not to drip all over the floor.

Yash was waiting patiently on the tile in the kitchen when I got back, his eyes taking in my place. “Thanks,” he said, taking a towel from me. Instead of drying himself off immediately, he reached for me, wrapping most of the towel around my shoulders while he used a loose end to dredge most of the water out of my hair. “I didn't realize your hair was so curly,” he said in a whisper against my lips. “I like it short like this.” I could only nod faintly at the compliment. His lips gently nibbled at mine as he dried me off, peeling me out of my skirt and eventually my top. Trying not to let nervousness overtake me, I took a deep breath and started getting him dry in turn. He groaned low when I unbuckled his belt and unfastened his suit pants. I had to fight a smile off at the sound. It made me feel better to know he was as affected by this as I was. When he was down to just a pair of boxer-briefs and a strange beaded necklace he told me to leave on, I ran the towel over his smooth skin and was able to wring most of the water out of his long hair. “Kagome,” he purred in my ear, pushing the damp terry cloth from my hands and lifting me into his arms. He didn't seem to need direction, finding my bedroom without trouble. Not that my apartment was huge or anything.

Laying me on the bed, he hovered over me as if contemplating something. “What's wrong?” I breathed, suddenly worried he was disappointed by what he saw. I was shorter than Kikyo by a few inches and nowhere near as elegant. I'd had long hair like she did in university, but had cut it a few years back for something different and stuck with the look. I glanced down and realized with a silent groan that my underwear didn't even match.  _ White bra and green turtle underwear, really Kagome? How old are you again? _ My hands started drifting up to cover myself in embarrassment, but Yash's hands caught mine, keeping them at my sides.

“You're beautiful, don't doubt that,” he breathed, his eyes still taking me in. He paused again, his eyes reflecting some uncertainty. “I want to tell you something, Kagome, something very few people know about me.” He took a deep breath and let it out before sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from me. Was something wrong with him? That didn't seem possible. Everything about him screamed health and strength. Was he into something really kinky... or dangerous? That didn't seem right either. Slowly he began explaining to me something I would never have believed coming from someone else. His father was a youkai, a dog demon who was almost a thousand years old. Inuyasha, as he explained his real name was, had been born when his father met a human woman in this century who captured his heart. His older brother, Maru as far as I'd known but actually named Sesshomaru, had been born several hundred years before when their father was obligated to unite his family with that of another noble youkai family. “He's a bit of a stiff bastard, but he's been alright to me once Pop put him in his place years ago.” All the while he sat, mostly naked, head hung low and fingers clutching the beads around his neck.

I'd grown up on a shrine so my knowledge of youkai legends was more extensive than your average person. Needless to say, they'd always been legends to me... just stories. “Why be honest with me?” I asked quietly when he paused. “Why tell me the truth now?”

Gray-blue eyes turned to me and he looked me over. “Because I want more than just a... roll in the sheets with you. You deserve to know the truth.”  _ Before anything goes any further _ , was not spoken but understood. An epiphany hit me like a brick to the head.

“You told Kikyo and she...” Horror filled me at the cruelty of it. To love someone, or at least make them believe so, and then suddenly decide you didn't because they told you the truth. Yash... Inuyasha was no different on the inside no matter what his blood composition was. Gripping his arm, I turned him toward me more fully. “Show me. I want to see.” Somehow, a feeling deep in my gut, I knew that his current appearance was a lie. I refrained from cringing at the thought that maybe he was not as handsome as his human appearance, that perhaps he had terrifying demonic features. How shallow a thought was that? He hesitated a long moment before slipping the beads over his head. The change was instant, like a lens had been pulled from in front of my eyes that skewed how I saw him. “Wow,” I breathed, unable to hold it in.

All fears that he was not as good looking under his concealment were vaporized instantly. His hair had gone from midnight black to starlit silver. His eyes, just as deep, were a stunning amber-gold. His hand on my knee was adorned with short claws, which were nowhere near as sharp as I would have anticipated, though I imagine they could do plenty of damage with the right amount of force behind them. His most prominently different feature was the set of white canine ears twitching agitatedly atop his head. His human ears were gone, leaving only the little fuzzy radar-dishes in his hair. “Kagome?” he asked carefully, showing me the last difference. A pair of fangs had replaced his more human-looking eye teeth, although they really weren't that much longer or sharper. Certainly not B-movie vampire long and I, unlike many of the fans of my company's published authors, was not into the weird undead biting fetish.

“Wow,” I said again without meaning to. “I mean, you're amazing.” His head tilted to the side, a faint frown hanging around his still dark brows.

“You're... not scared.” I smiled. “You're really not scared?” He seemed unable to believe such a thing. I shook my head and held his hand where it still rested on my knee. He jerked at the contact, only the pressure of my hand stopping him from pulling it away. Slowly, with no small amount of uncertainty, he pushed forward and up my thigh until the pad of his thumb rested against my hipbone. “Kagome, I can't believe... you really still want me to touch you?” I bit my lip in response to the soft stroke of his thumb against my skin. I nodded. He started slowly, but gained confidence as he went. He crawled up the bed and over me, pressing me back into the pillows. The heat between us rose all over again, almost more intense because of the openness we now shared. “Damn, you smell so good.” That was the second time he'd said something similar. I frowned at him a moment and he smirked at me, tapping his nose. “Dog's sense of smell,” he explained.

Flushing at the realization that he could probably smell anything and everything about me, with a sharp mind behind the nose to understand what the scents meant, I ducked my chin. One long finger hooked under my jaw to raise my eyes to his. “Inuyasha?” The embarrassment didn't melt away, but it seemed silly under the glow of his pleasure at hearing me say his name. Lowering his lips to mine, he distracted me from any feelings of inadequacy or nervousness. Just as before, his kisses were insistent and drugging, drawing me further and further under his spell. His hips slid between my thighs and I didn't even try to keep him out. It felt right to have him there.

The pressure of his arousal fitting snugly against my own made it quite clear he had no issues in that department. In fact, I was concerned that now I had even more to worry about. He felt unreasonably huge. I knew my mind was blowing things out of proportion, not having been in contact with a male body in a long time. “Kagome,” he murmured as his kisses roamed, tongue flicking out to taste wherever he could reach. The heat of his mouth seared me through the thin fabric of my bra and I arched toward him in response. “How long's it been?” he breathed against me.

“What?” I froze, startled by how well he seemed to read me. Maybe he meant something else. “Since I last...” He nodded.

“I need to know how careful I should be.” He took a deep breath. “Because I don't know how well I'm going to be able to hold myself back with you.” I blinked stupidly at him for several moments before I was able to even think about his question. It had been well over a year since I'd been with anyone, and even then we hadn't made it that far. I whispered as much to Inuyasha and he clenched his eyes closed and let out a breath through his nose. He mumbled something I didn't understand. “You're going to be tense,” he told me when I asked him to repeat himself. Just the idea of fitting us together caused a spasm in my lower body, much like it had on the street. Inuyasha smirked down at me. “Just like before. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging,” he whispered against my lips before taking them with his own.

* * *

I couldn't help myself. Touching her, tasting her, smelling her after all this time sent my head into a spin and I had to continually fight back my baser instincts. I had never felt like this with Kikyo and that scared me. Not because I regretted not feeling this way before, but because I worried that I would hurt Kagome with no knowledge of how to restrain these feelings. My father had tried to warn me once, a long time ago, but at the time I couldn't truly understand what he meant because I'd never even remotely experienced the relentless lustful drive of my youkai half. Now I knew exactly what he meant and I still wasn't sure how to keep from getting too rough with her or taking the encounter to a level neither one of us was prepared for.

Kagome cried out softly beneath my fingertips and I had to clench my jaw tight to keep from nipping her. I could feel the heat of her through her adorably silly turtle underwear and my own boxers, searing my hard length. Need like I had never felt before bubbled up from the tips of my clawed toes to the points of my furry ears. Things I had never really had the urge to do before kept popping into my mind. Nipping her skin, licking her through and then without her underwear in the way, flipping her over and driving into her from behind. I'd even considered taking her up against my car in the public parking garage earlier, possibly marking her with my teeth. Even though I knew those were mild in comparison to what someone else might do, I realized that I had been fairly vanilla in my sex up until now. It was a startling realization, because I'd always thought of myself as rather demanding in bed.

“Inuyasha, please,” Kagome whimpered. Not even sure what she wanted, but desperate to give it to her, I helped her out of her bra. I marveled for a brief moment at the perfection of her breasts, the temptation to lick and pinch them taking control of me before I had time to analyze the urge. Kagome moaned deep in her throat as I circled first one and then the other nipple with my lip. Curling my tongue around one and then nipping it lightly with my teeth made her gasp sharply in a very good way. Softly suckling after a moment made her rise up off the bed, a quiet cry leaving her. I smiled. Wrapping one arm around her, I held her close as I repeated the action a little harder. Kagome let out a little sob for breath, pressing her chest against my mouth. I obliged her silent request, drawing more of her flesh into my mouth and running my tongue across her nipple at the same time. “Inuyasha!”

Again and again she said my name and each time it warmed my heart. I had never had a lover say my real name and certainly not sob it out as she came. It nearly sent me over the edge just hearing it. I was able to collect myself long enough to carefully tug off her underwear, her body still twitching with aftershocks. Mine were gone a moment later and I let out a hiss of pleasure at the feeling of the entire length of Kagome's body pressed against mine. “Good?” I breathed against her cheek as she came back to me. She nodded, one hand coming up to press my cheek closer to hers. The gentle intimacy of the gesture hit me almost as hard as hearing her whisper my real name. My heart fluttered giddily. “It's going to get better,” I promised.

At my statement, Kagome went from languid, stretching house cat to tiger in a breath. I found myself on my back with her straddling my hips and her wet heat sliding against my hard length. It was my turn to gasp, my eyes snapping shut and my teeth gritting so hard it hurt. If she meant to wear away my control, it was working. I hissed when her blunt teeth nipped my chest, a curl of her hair tickling my chin. My fingers were buried in her hair before I even realized it and I had to take a shuddering breath to keep from tugging. “Inuyasha,” she breathed against me, “how do you want me to do this?” Want her to do what? Me? Here, anywhere, any way. It didn't matter. Then I realized she meant how did I want to get off. Instinct screamed that I bury myself inside her immediately, but the more logical, more perverted if we're being honest, part of me wanted to feel her mouth on me. She seemed to understand my thoughts without a cue from me and slid down my body. Embarrassingly, I let out a whimper when she first touched me. I felt like an inexperienced virgin all over again, ready to burst just because she looked at me.

“Kagome,” I hissed out as her tongue gently trailed a line along my length, heat shooting through me at the soft touch, “that feels...”

“Tell me what you like.” She hesitated. “I've never done this before,” she admitted in a timid voice.

My eyes shot open and I stared at her in awe. She had never... and she was willing to do it for me? An abomination? I reached for her then, taking in the nervous tilt to her lips. “You don't have to if you don't want to, Kagome,” I told her, kissing her softly.

Her eyes dropped. “I'm sure I'm not good at it, but I can learn.” The scent of her nervousness increased for a moment. “The... the books my company publishes, they're pretty descriptive.” My jaw nearly dropped open. Her company published sex books? No... had to be romance novels, that's what she meant by “literature for women.” My knowledge of romance books made me think that they were all flowers and sweet kisses and rugged bare-chested men. But what she was implying...

“Maybe next time. I wouldn't last long if you even attempted it,” I told her with a smirk. Her nervousness disappeared and she gave me a smirk of her own. Pulling from my arms, she slid down my body, placing kisses all the way. My hips practically came off the bed when she slipped her lips around me. She didn't even have to do much, just swirling her tongue, and already I was feeling on the edge. The fact that she didn't know what she was doing was all that much more endearing, and I wondered idly how I'd gotten so lucky. 

One tiny accidental scrape of her teeth and I became a monster.

It was the nearest I'd come to a transformation in years, since Sesshomaru almost killed me the last time, and I was almost incapable of stopping it. I had Kagome on all fours, her perfectly rounded ass in the air and I was a couple of inches in before I regained control. Panting heavily, I whispered apologies even as I slid deeper. Kagome only lay her head on her arms, opening her knees just a little further, making my entry that much easier. “I'm alright,” she told me, pushing her hips back toward me and encouraging me further in. Fire shot through my veins and I was finally able to pause, if only to take a deep breath. Kagome wiggled her hips slightly and I felt my chest compress, my breath leaving me in a rush.

“Hold still,” I growled, closing my eyes and hoping she didn't notice the animal tone in my voice. My fingers gripped her hipbones almost desperately, mind telling me to keep her still while my body fought to bring her closer. “Kagome, I...”

“Inuyasha,” she interrupted softly, “stop worrying and just let go.” Her words canceled out my control for just a moment and she was able to push herself completely back until I was seated so deeply within her I never wanted to leave. We gasped in unison. “If you don't, I'm going to do it for you,” she threatened, turning to glance at me over her shoulder. The heat in her dark eyes ignited heat in my whole body and I stopped resisting. She clearly wasn't in pain, I wasn't hurting her, and she was telling me she could handle it. Why was I still holding back? As I began to move, something tickled at the back of my brain, but the scent and feel of her was so overwhelming that I couldn't focus.

The soft sounds of pleasure I heard from Kagome were muffled in her arm and I wanted to hear more. Biting my lip, I pulled from her heat and helped her roll over so I could see her beautiful face as I slid back into her. Her lower lip was gripped in her teeth, her eyes closed as she arched toward me, her thighs opening to further accommodate me. Again I felt like I was forgetting something, but her mouth drew my attention and I forgot I was trying to remember something at all. I groaned low, a rumble in my chest, before taking her lips with my own. Tasting her on my lips, gently tracing her lower lip with a fang, letting her suck on my tongue... I could never remember enjoying kissing so much in the past. I mean, I vaguely knew that most women enjoyed kissing more than sex, but I had truly never understood the appeal until now. Kissing Kagome was continuously raising my body temperature, bringing me closer to the edge.

“Inuyasha, please,” she murmured when I pulled back to let her breathe and to push into her several times. I felt a purr of wicked pleasure in my chest as she pleaded for more. I was happy to give it to her, hips moving faster and striving to go deeper. A feeling of power swept over me and I growled for Kagome to touch herself. Her breath hitched in her chest before she tentatively reached for where we were joined, where her button was. As she gently swirled a finger over it, her eyes closed and I growled again, demanding she look me in the eye.

“I want to see you come apart, Kagome. I want you to see me, see who is inside you.” Again, that primal desire to possess her, dominate her, prove to her that no other man could touch her like I could. It wasn't a desire to hurt her, or make her feel weak, I needed to prove myself to her. Her eyes popped open and she captured me with their depths. Fire blazed there in defiance of my commanding tone and I grinned.  _ Thatagirl, show me what you're made of _ . Her fingers moved faster, softly brushing me where our bodies met. I groaned, bracing myself to thrust faster, push harder. She met me thrust for thrust, her hips lifting off the bed.

I came apart at the same moment she did, the rippling of her muscles over my flesh more than my tenuous control could handle. She cried out my name as I burst inside her, weakly continuing to thrust into her as aftershocks moved in waves through us both. She whimpered as I moved, tiny spasms rocking her body. Finally, too sensitive to keep moving, I slipped from her. That annoyingly persistent thought from earlier came screaming at me like a low-flying jet as the scent of my release mixed with hers permeated the air. No condom. No protection. Nothing. My eyes widened and I looked down at myself and then at Kagome. What in the name of all the known gods had I been thinking? Clearly a stupid question. I hadn't been thinking. Not once had I even considered the thought of protecting Kagome from that, from me.

I took gasping breaths, trying not to visibly panic. My father warned me, along with the talk about my youkai half, that I had to be extraordinarily careful about this sort of thing.  _ “Never, ever, do it unprotected unless you know she's the one, Boy.” _ Whelping her, he'd said, was pretty much a given, as though the fickleness of human fertility was irrelevant to the situation. Kagome looked up at me in quiet confusion for a moment until a slow drip trickled down her butt. She jumped, scooting back and looking at me wildly for a moment. “I'm sorry, I forgot! I'm... I'm not on anything,” she whispered. A momentary pain that she was terrified to be whelped by me was washed away when I realized she was apologizing to me for not thinking about protection either. It obviously hadn't entered either of our heads, but she seemed afraid that I was angry with her, as though it was her responsibility alone. “I'm clean, I promise,” she added, as if to lessen my upset.

“I know that, I'd be able to smell it if you weren't.” She blushed deeply and I felt like a cad. “That's not... I didn't think about protecting you,” I admitted. Taking her hand, I pulled her into my arms and carried her to the bathroom. The shower heated fairly quickly and I carefully helped her get clean. Not that it would matter now. I sighed, leaning my head against the tile.

A hesitant touch on my shoulder made my ears perk in her direction, but I didn't turn. “You're... you're clean, right? I mean, human diseases wouldn't...”

“No, they wouldn't. It's not that.” I slowly explained what my father had told me, about never doing the dirty unprotected because of the extremely high likelihood of impregnating the woman. Kagome remained silent through the explanation, simply petting my back in slow strokes. “I'm sorry, Kagome, I could have completely fucked up your life because I wasn't thinking straight.” Her hand stopped and pulled away slowly. “There's hope, I guess. I'm a hybrid, so it could be I'm sterile. Never had it checked out since doctors would notice the difference in my DNA.”

“Do you...” She stopped and the scent of tears wiggled into my nose over the water from the shower. “This was just a one-time thing, then.” Sounding resigned, but strong, her statement shook me out of my panicked melancholy. I spun around, catching her shoulders before she could turn away from me. “It's alright, I understand,” she said with a sheepish smile. “Just wanted to see what it was like.” Her whisper nearly broke me.

“No. No, Kagome. I... I never would have shown myself to you, told you the truth, if that were the case.” She looked up at me through damp eyelashes, her hair curling around her face accenting the depths of her eyes. “I feel more strongly for you than I have for anyone, and that's... scary,” I admitted. She blinked. “We haven't seen each other in years, and you're right, I barely talked to you before. But the moment I realized it was you, the moment I smelled your scent, I felt drawn to you even more strongly than I did over five years ago.” Again she seemed only capable of blinking at me. Her silence made my heart feel like it was being pulled apart. Here I was, dumping all my feelings at her feet, and she couldn't even speak.

“But now you know.” Again her scent turned sad, pained. I frowned at her, not sure what she was talking about. Now I knew what? “I'm not really what you want,” she mumbled when I asked her just that. Her eyes dropped away from mine and I flinched at the lost connection. 

Lifting her chin once more, I brought her lips to mine and kissed her with all I could muster. “You're everything I want, Kagome,” I breathed before kissing her again. “Do you want me? Half-breed and all?” Her arms circled my waist and pulled me tight against her, the curves of her body pressed against me making my head swoon. Her lips demanded no less than my submission until I gave it and then relaxed for a more seductive kiss. Fire exploded in my blood and I had to press a hand to the cold tile to keep from clenching my fingers into her flesh. “Is that a yes?” I breathed.

“If you have to ask, I'm not doing it right.” The twinkle in her eyes made me laugh. The playful look was one I never would have seen in Kikyo's eyes and I smiled, knowing I'd found the right one this time, made the right decision. Kikyo had rarely made me laugh. She was seductive and kind, but she wasn't funny. Kagome had always made people laugh, even Sango who was shy in big groups. I could remember plenty of times trying to stifle a laugh or a smile, knowing Kikyo would probably think I was attracted to Kagome. She wouldn't haven't been off in the accusation, but I couldn't have let her know it. “Is it that you don't want kids?” Kagome asked tentatively, drawing my full attention back to her. I stared at her a moment in awe. She didn't seem to mind that already we could be discussing children as a real possibility. “I mean... I could go get the Plan...”

“Please don't,” I interrupted without a second thought, a wrenching in my gut at the thought of her flooding her body with anti-pregnancy hormones to rid herself of a possible child choking me. “I do want pups. I just... wanted to take things slow with you.”

“Obviously not too slow,” she said with another mischievous grin. I gently smacked her ass, laughing as she laughed. The truth of her words jarred me a little. Obviously not too slow was right, since I couldn't keep my hands off of her. She turned off the water, shivering. I grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped her in it. She grabbed another clean one from the linen cupboard and helped me wring out my long hair before wrapping it around my hips. Kagome left me in her room as she went to the kitchen to collect our wet things, hanging up what couldn't go in the dryer and tossing the rest in the machine. “Inuyasha?” I hummed in response, stretched comfortably across the foot of her bed with my eyes closed. “Can you... do you want to...” I opened my eyes to find her biting her lip in nervousness.

“What?”

“Stay the night?” Eying her from my position on her bed, I contemplated my answer. Why did she seem so uncomfortable asking such a simple question?

“Let me call my other instructor, make sure he'll be there in the morning.” I got up, digging through my jacket pocket to find my slightly damp cell phone. Luckily it was one of the super durable ones and it was working. “Hey, Kohaku. Yea, meeting went fine. No, I don't need a ride, I'm not drunk,” I snarled at the kid as he laughed on the other end. “Can you cover my morning Kata class? That ain't none of your business, Brat! Can you cover it or not?” It was a kids class, Kohaku's favorite, and he could use the extra cash, so I didn't think he'd turn it down. “Thanks. No, I'll be in for the noon class.” I hung up on Kohaku, still teasing me about why I wasn't coming in, and turned to see Kagome staring at me with a slight grin. “What?”

She shrugged, her arms folded across her stomach framed her breasts but was also keeping her towel up. “I didn't know Kohaku was working for you.” I frowned at her in confusion for a moment. How did she know the kid? Oh, right. Sango was her best friend.

“He's a good kid. Loves teaching the beginner's classes.” I shrugged, my hair sticking to my back uncomfortably. I pulled it all up into a loose knot at the back of my head before I went to lay back down on her bed. “He's been a big help getting the place running. I can schedule twice as many classes with him and Shippo around.”

“Shippo! Wow, I haven't heard that name in years!” She laughed and fell back on the bed beside me, her bare legs near my head. I couldn't resist the urge to reach up and gently trace a claw across the soft skin at back of her knee. Kagome jumped and let out a shout of laughter. “Hey!” I smiled at her and she laughed again, turning on the bed and rolling on her stomach. Her head propped up on her hand, she smiled down at me. This was nice. Talking and laughing together, all of the earlier tension gone. It hit me how easy it was to be with Kagome, to settle into bed with her as though we'd been doing this for years. “How's the kid doing? He and my brother lost touch when they went to different universities. I didn't realize he was still around town.”

“I guess I did know he was friends with your brother. Small world,” I said with a huff, hating the small lie. Of course I'd known Shippo was friends with her brother. He'd asked me a million times about her, how she'd been in university, what she was up to now. I'd growled at him to go find out for himself, since I hadn't been ready to seek Kagome out on my own, sure she was married by now. “He's good too. He covers most of my intermediate classes. He's not serious enough to dedicate himself to the more advanced students. They get a little uptight,” I said with a laugh. Kagome smiled softly, tracing a fingertip along my jawline. “What's up?”

“You've smiled more today than I can ever remember seeing you smile,” she said in an awed tone. Another grin lit my mouth. “I love seeing you smile.” I leaned over, stretching to press my lips to hers, kissing her slowly and gently. I could feel her smile against my mouth before she fell under the spell I was trying to weave. She rolled easily onto her back, allowing me to cover her with my body. Her towel slid apart at the barest touch of my fingers, opening her up for my perusal. Delighting in her quiet moan at my roaming hands, I explored more extensively than the last time, hoping to hear more. I moved down her body, the thought of using my tongue on her taking hold of me and not letting go.

At the first lick, she squealed breathlessly and I smirked. Either she wasn't used to it or I'd hit a particularly sensitive spot. I took another swipe with my tongue and she muffled a moan with the back of her hand. “Let me hear you,” I breathed against her, her thighs tensing. Circling her bud with just the tip of my tongue didn't have the same effect, but she did seem to like when I drew it into my mouth, sucking lightly. Her soft cries of my name, the pleading tone in her voice, brought me a satisfaction I couldn't really compare to anything else. Knowing that I could take her to such heights, let her fall and be the one to catch her was a thrill all of its own.  _ The only one to catch her _ , I thought determinedly as small aftershocks rippled through her while I kissed her softly.


End file.
